Sentomaru
| image= | jname=戦桃丸 (せんとうまる)| rname=''Sentōmaru''| ename=Sentomaru| first= Chapter 497; Episode 401| affltion=Marines| ocupation= Marine; Dr. Vegapunk's bodyguard''One Piece Manga'' - Vol. 52 Chapter 511, Sentoumaru's occupation is revealed in his introduction box.| jva=Kazue Ikura| }} Sentoumaru is the bodyguard of Vegapunk and is in command of the Marines' Science Unit. After the time skip, he is revealed to have become a full-fledged Marine. Appearance Sentoumaru is a large man with a stocky build similar to that of a sumo wrestler. His face and haircut, however, look like that of a child, except for the large scar extending from his left eye to the left corner of his mouth. His outfit consists of a shirt that resembles a giant brown bib or apron with an emblem meaning "heaven" on the front, and a large red and white rope or "tsuna" (traditionally worn by yokozunas).One Piece Manga - Chapter 597, Sentoumaru's Ashigara Dokkoi is Busoushoku Haki being used. His control is such that he can not only strike Devil Fruit users and cause them harm, but do so without actually making physical contact. He claims to have the "world's greatest defense", shown when Luffy couldn't land even a single punch on him. Attacks * : Sentoumaru smashes his opponents with an open-palm using Busoushoku Haki. It does not actually need to connect to cause damage; the force of his Haki alone is enough to send his opponents flying and cause damage. This was first seen used against Luffy. The name of this attack is a pun as "Ashigara" (Japanese for "Leg-Locked") sounds the same as Ashigara, the name of the mountain where Kintaro (the character on whom Sentoumaru is based) was raised. This is called Sumo Slam in the Viz Manga and Ashigara Dokkoi Shove in the FUNimation subs. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc Sentoumaru was first seen on top of a building when Dias attempted to escape his slavery from his Tenryuubito enslavers, although not introduced then. Sentoumaru had been disappointed that Dias could not possibly have survived in the New World.One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapter 497, Sentoumaru's first appearance. When Kizaru arrives on the island he attempts to look for his subordinate but is unsuccessful. Later Sentourmaru is seen on top of a building wondering why Kizaru had not contacted him, since the fight had already started.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 508 and Episode 401, Sentoumaru wonders where Kizaru went to. When Sentoumaru finally contacted Kizaru, Kizaru was scolded by Sentoumaru for trying to use a Black Den Den Mushi instead of his Baby Den Den Mushi.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Sentoumaru scolds Kizaru over his error with the Den Den Mushi. After the Straw Hats defeat PX-4, Sentoumaru arrives, revealing only his name in passing, and attacks the Straw Hats with PX-1. Luffy attempts to split up the Straw Hats, but Sentoumaru goes after him, Robin and Chopper; PX-1 pursues Nami, Franky and Sanji; and Kizaru intercepts Zoro, Brook and Usopp. Luffy tries to attack him, but without effect, and Sentoumaru knocks the boy back, claiming to have the strongest defense in the world. After the Straw Hats try to escape, he follows Luffy and sics PX-1 after a wounded Zoro. He manages to best the weakened Luffy physically even without using his broad axe. During the fight, despite his claim of being the "Most silent man in the world", he reveals many things about Kuma and his powers. He is last seen looking surprised at Chopper's "Monster" form, before being attacked. Whitebeard War Near the final stretches of the Battle of Marineford, Sentoumaru arrived from the back of the bay, backed up with an army of at least twenty Pacifista, being the master stroke of the Marines' strategy, which would change the battle and enforce it to its final phase. Sentoumaru claimed that they have waited long enough, and it is their turn to strike. Sentoumaru is seen later in the battle, complaining with Boa Hancock because she destroyed quite a number of Pacifistas. When Hancock, being asked why she acted that way, replied that "love strikes like a hurricane", Sentoumaru remained quite confused about the sense of the answer. After Shanks' arrival, he is seen standing down along with the Pacifistas he commands. Two Years Later The Straw Hat Reunion After confirmation has been made that the Straw Hat Pirates have returned, Sentoumaru, now officially a member of the marines, is eager to head out and fight Luffy once again, commenting that he must be now on a whole new level than the rookies from 2 years ago or the ones there presently. He also plans to bring along Pacifista units PX-5 and PX-7. He later arrives to Saboady Archipelago Grove 46 with the Marines, surrounding the pirates and blocking all entrances and exits. As the assembled pirates try and fail to fight the Pacifista, Sentoumaru confronts the Luffy impostor, questioning why was he being called "Straw Hat." Unfazed by the impostor's empty threats, Sentoumaru proceeds to smash him into the ground with the broad side of his axe. Disgusted by the fake trying to pretend he's the real Luffy, he then orders PX-5 to identify him: "Three-Tongued" Demalo Black, bounty 26,000,000. Sentoumaru realizes that the pirates have been fooled, but decides that the fact that they allowed themselves to be fooled is reason enough to arrest them. Having been made aware of the real Luffy's presence by the Pacifista, he orders PX-5 to target him. Luffy dodges PX-5's laser, but the blast makes him lose his disguise. Sentoumaru once again orders PX-5 to attack Luffy, but Luffy dodges the second attack with ease and destroys it with a single, Haki-imbued punch. Sentoumaru is shocked by Luffy's ability to wield Haki. Luffy then leaves the scene, despite Sentoumaru's ineffectual pleas for him to wait. After the Straw Hats escaped, Sentoumaru informs his superiors about the events that transpired on the Archipelago, with Black tied up and unconscious in front of him, while having the rest of his men arrest the allies who were deceived. All while warning the marines through a Den Den Mushu that the Real Straw Hat Crew had not only returned, but have grown greatly in the past two years and are heading to the New World. Major Battles * Sentoumaru, Kizaru and PX-1 vs. Straw Hat Pirates * Sentoumaru and Pacifistas vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies * Sentoumaru, PX-5 and PX-7 vs. subordinates of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates * Sentoumaru vs. Demalo Black Translation and Dub Issues * Sentoumaru's name contains the kanji for "peach" (桃) in reference to the Japanese story Momotarō, from which the Admiral names are also derived. He is also seen eating peaches while waiting for Kizaru to call him. * Each kanji in Sentoumaru's name, when broken up, is read as , and . Put together, it means "Battle Peach Ring". * He is so far the only character in the series to have his name written in kanji, rather than katakana (barring aliased people like the three Admirals). Trivia * His design is heavily based on that of the Japanese folklore hero Kintarō (also known as samurai Sakata no Kintoki), who was notable for wearing nothing but a bib, carrying a massive axe, and sumo wrestling with bears. Additionally, his attack, Ashigara Dokkoi, is a pun on Mt. Ashigara, the place where Kintaro was raised.Sakata no Kintoki - A Wikipedia article on the character Sentoumaru is based on. * Sentoumaru, like Enel, is seen with the tomoe symbol; in his case, on the "heaven" emblem on his outfit. Related Articles * Marines * Pacifista * Kizaru * Bartholomew Kuma References External Links * Masakari - Wikipedia article on the type of axe Sentoumaru uses. Site Navigation Category:Marines Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marine Captains Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Haki users Category:Martial Artists Category:Axemen